Talk:Douglas Fir/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416002338
Douglas Fir is a classic animated Christmas decoration made in 1996. He has the appearance of a realistic Christmas tree wearing a Santa hat on top. He is motion and sound activated. When activated, his glowing eyes will open with his mouth as he talks and sings Christmas carols. Original VersionsEdit ◾ Dancing Douglas Fir (1997): sings "Up On The Housetop" and "Jingle Bell Rock". ◾ Deep Voice (1996): sings "Jingle bells", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and "Deck the halls". ◾ High Voice (1997): sings "Jingle bells", "Up On the Housetop", and "O Christmas Tree". Other Variants Edit ◾ Penelope Pine is a female tree with earrings and a bow that sings "Jingle Bell Rock" while dancing. ◾ Douglas Fir the Talking Wreath is a Christmas Wreath with a red bow that sings "Up On the Housetop" and "Deck the Halls". ◾ Connie Fir is another female tree with a red bow that sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". ◾ The Reindeer Topiary sings "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". The website incorrectly claims it sings "Jingle Bell Rock". ◾ The Singing Pine Reindeer sings "Its the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" and "Happy Holidays to You". ◾ The Duck Topiary quacks "Jingle Bells". ◾ The Teddy Bear Topiary sings "Jingle Bell Rock". ◾ Woody and Forest are a pair of trees on a base that sing "Jingle Bells" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". ◾ The Douglas Fir Talking Tree Kit is a set of eyes and a mouth that can be put on a regular Christmas Tree. It sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", "Up On the Housetop", "O Christmas Tree", and "The 12 Days of Christmas". ◾ Chris the Singing Christmas Tree is very similar to Douglas Fir and sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". ◾ Rocking and Dancing Douglas Fir sings "Jingle Bell Rock", but the website has a typo that says "Jungle Bell Rock" There is also a silver version called Rocking douglas fir JR and sings jingle bell rock, and is exclusive to Australia. ◾ The 2007 Douglas Fir sings a new recording of "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls". ◾ The 2008 Douglas Fir has multiple recordings from previous models. All of them sing a different recording of "Jingle Bells" from 1996, 1997 or 2007. It also sings the 1996 version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", the 1997 version of "Up On the Housetop", and the 2007 version of "Deck the Halls". TriviaEdit ◾ Some of the Douglas Firs came with a cassette tape that you can use to make him tell stories and sing additional songs. They also came with a patch cord so you can make him sing/say whatever you want through a Radio, Stereo, or CD Player. ◾ Some even came with a microphone so it is easier to say whatever you want, without the hassle of connecting it from a karaoke machine or a similar device. ◾ There are many combinations of eyes that can be found on the original Douglas Firs. There are three different base eyes: A cat-like eye, A round eye with a black dot, and clear eyes with a small white dot in a bigger black dot. These can be either green or orange. The 2007 model has more realistic looking blue eyes. ◾ Some Versions do not have Light-up eyes. ◾ Very early and rare versions only sang "Jingle Bells" from Rocking Chair Santa ◾the AUX version has real microchips and they are: 2 NE555N, LA4160 7T6, UA741CN H2Z7C9, and a CD4011BE H9732. ◾ The epoxy blob's (audio for the tree when it is not in AUX mode) number is GEM13000A-1 ◾ When you use an adapter with a lower voltage (e. g. 3 Volts) in the AUX versions, the eyes will open for a few seconds, then closes and sings without any movement lady bug